lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
LPW Glasgow
“Here lad, give this a try, it’s older than you are!" I accept the small glass full of amber liquid from the bearded man with the mischievous twinkle in his eye, and heavy accent. I raise the glass to my nose and inhale the magnificent aroma. I swirl the liquid around the glass, and inhale again. The old man scoffs at me. I ignore him. After all, I’m more used to sampling brandy. I raise the glass to my lips and take a small sip. Instantly, my mouth is filled with a strong burning flavor. I taste a wood, smoke, fruit, and hints of other subtle complexities It’s magnificent. I hand the glass back to the old man. Wevv Mang: '''Thank you. How old did you say it was? '''Old Man: '''40 years. '''Wevv: It’s very good. But I prefer the 36 year old. That was a better batch. I’d like a case of it. Old Man: '''Suit yerself, yer the boss. '''Wevv: '''Not technically… The tour around the distillery continues with the Old Man showing Wevv around the facility. Finally, the private tour comes to an end. Wevv stands with Mr. Wang in front of the building, engaging in a casual conversation with the Old Man. '''Old Man: How long are ye in town fer? Wevv: '''A week or two. I thought it might be nice to check on how my investment was doing. '''Old Man: '''Ye should check out Brodgar circle while yet up here. '''Wevv: I think not. Such things…are not for me. There’s an uncomfortable moment of silence, and then a young man wheeling several large wooden cases arrives. The Old Man perks up. Old Man: '''AH! Here are the cases you ordered! But I don’t see your car…? '''Wevv: '''Car? Oh…my… ride. A low thumping grows louder and then a Eurocopter AS 355 N flies into view, it circles the property once, and then lands as close to the front entryway as possible. Wevv smiles at the Old Man, and sticks out his hand. '''Wevv: '''Here’s my ride. I have an important meeting and time is of the essence. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you D’arcy. You have a fine facility. If you would be so kind as to load the cases? Thank you. Mr. Wang and Wevv escort the cases to the copter and see them secured, before taking seats themselves. The copter takes off and begins the journey out across the Sea Of Norway from the Isles of Orkney to the inlet and the city of Oslo. Wevv sit by Mr. Wang, and both have their ear protection on, for the sound of the whirling blades is great, making conversation nearly impossible, not to mention damaging one’s hearing. Over the cabin intercom the Pilot speaks. '''Pilot: '''Welcome aboard sir. We should be at the airport in a few minutes, where your jet is standing by '''Wevv: '''Thank you Captain. If there are any changes in schedule, please let me know. Wevv disengages the cabin intercom, but activates a private channel to MR. Wang. '''Wevv: '''Well Kenzo, we have about two hours to kill, so I’m going to review some material on our opponent for Insanity. I’d suggest you get some sleep if possible. I’ll need you to be on your toes when we arrive for our…”meeting”. '''Sigh We’ve done such a good job staying out of the realm of the supernatural, but, I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later. Better to take the lead, rather than be led, eh? Mr. Wang chuckles and hands Wevv a laptop, before twisting in his chair, trying to get comfortable. He closes his eyes, as Wevv takes the laptop and opens it. He powers it on, and attaches a small cable from the back of the device, and slips the earpiece up under his ear protection. He double clicks icon on the desktop and an interactive multimedia presentation begins. Wevv chuckles at the choice of music. Metallica’s Ride the Lightening - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GI8xrnOrftM A montage of Shock in action plays on the screen, as a mellow female voice begins to speak. Woman: '''Mang Research Institute proudly presents an in-depth study on the wrestler knows to the world at large as Shock. But knows to his friends and family as Peter Fisher. For the next hour, we will be looking into the past of Peter Fisher, as well as performing a comprehensive study of Shock’s wrestling techniques and patterns. Following the initial presentation, feel free to use the move analyzer to better see examples of the various moves and attacks that Shock has used throughout his career, and see the effectiveness of suggested counters…. '''Wevv: Yes, but will they give me a scientific explanation for the lightening? Somehow I think they’ll just ignore that part. Oh well. Let us begins. Wevv looks over at his bodyguard, friend, and associate. He smiles as he sees Kenzo has fallen asleep with his eyes open a fraction. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The helicopter comes in to a smooth landing on the roof of the Oslo Plaza. Wevv steps out of the copter deep in thought, with Mr. Wang right behind him. They head over to the private elevator, and begin their descent. In the elevator, Wevv partially acts out his thoughts, moving this way, and raising an arm in defense. He shakes his head, and tries another move. A while later The door to Wevv’s office opens, and Wevv steps in, deep in a one sided conversation with Mr. Wang. Wevv: '''Shock is a powerhouse. But the standard tactics won’t work this time. No, we have to give them something to think about in the Deathcube. Normally, I would try the submission technique, but I’m not sure that will work this time, so I may have to…Hello? Wevv stops short. He looks across the room and sees Madison straddling a man, her skirt bunched up around her waist. '''Wevv: Am I interrupting something? Madison? Madison: 'Try it again! JUST TRY IT! GO ON, PUTO! TRY IT! HUH! Not so slick now, eh? Quein es tu papi, perra? Come on, try that shit again! You got the cojones, forro de mierda? Huh? '''Wevv: '''MADISON! Wevv sees that Madison has a knife pressed to the throat of the skinny man who sits petrified in the chair. '''Madison: '''No me jodas! '''Wevv: '''MADISON! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! ''A blur on the far side of the room rushes towards Madison, and is stopped in midair by the quick hand of Mr. Wang. A large cat struggles in his grip, mewling and growling and trying to claw Mr. Wang. Wevv grabs Madison by the shoulder and pulls her off of the man. '''Wevv: '''STOP IT! RIGHT NOW! '''Madison: '''LET GO OF ME! I’m going to gut that hijo de puta! Wevv slaps Madison. She blinks and seems to come to herself. '''Madison: '''What? Wevv? When did you get here? '''Wevv: '''Just now. Thank you for watching our guest. I suggest that you wait outside. '''Madison: '''What? That cojer was in my head…I – I’m going to kill that Mierda!! '''Wevv: '''No! You will not! You will wait outside! NOW! Madison looks shaken, but she wipes her mouth, pulls down her skirt, and still holds onto her knife. She points it at the now smug man in the chair, and draws it across her throat, and then spits on the floor. She walks out muttering in Spanish. Wevv moves over to the bar along the all, and pours himself a drink. '''Wevv: '''Mr. Wang, please release our guests…pet? '''Man: '''Azazel is not a pet, Mr. Mang. He is rather…my companion. '''Wevv: '''Yes. I understand. Please excuse my assistant Mr….Trevor? The man introduced to readers as Trevor stands up and brushes off his suit. He then runs a hand across his head, to straighten his long dark hair with slight blond highlights. He walks over to join Wevv at the bar. '''Trevor: '''Ah, no. Trevor was a spur of the moment choice. You may call me Edgar. '''Wevv: Very well. Edgar it is. I am honored that you chose to grant me your real name. Edgar: 'You already seem to know a lot about me, I’m sure you had that little tidbit. ''Edgar fixes himself a drink. The large cat, with large tufted ears takes a seat on the edge of the desk and begins to wash itself. It does not escape Wevv’s notice that it’s position allows it to keep an eye on himself. And Mr. Wang. 'Wevv: '''True. I am well aware of who you are, as well as something of your family’s history, shall we say? ''Edgar’s hand shakes as he tops off his drink. '''Edgar: yes. My family… but I did not come here to talk about them. Wevv: '''Ah. A pity. You see, the job I offered you has a great deal to do with your family. '''Edgar: That’s not what your communication said. You wanted me to retrieve something for you? Wevv: 'Yes, but the something in question is a family matter for you. I should think you would be excited to take this opportunity to take a step in restoring your family’s name. ''Edgar slams down his now empty glass on the bar. '''Edgar: My FAMILY! You speak as if you know something of their history! You don’t! You only know the LIES and RUMORS! My Great Grandfather was a GREAT MAGICIAN! His legacy has been destroyed, but his work, they forget about his work!! It’s all about the humiliation and disgrace! He created LIFE! Lasting Life! But they say he was just a delusional madman, who spent his last days chasing fairy tales! Wevv: '''About that - '''Edgar: I thought as much. I cannot help you Mr. Mang, I will not stand for being a subject for your twisted mockery. Those …creatures have been lost for ages. I’m sorry you have wasted your time. Come Azazel! Wevv: You misunderstand me, Edgar. That is not why I asked you to meet me here. I know where they are. Edgar stops. He turns slowly. He whispers his next words. Edgar: What? Wevv stares at Edgar, a slight smirk on his face. He speaks slowly and carefully, with great weight. Wevv: I said, I KNOW where they are. I simply am unable to get them myself. For that, I need your help. I thought, who better to perform this task than the great grandson of the man who created them. There is, of course, more to the matter than that, but I need to know if you are interested. I mean, I could understand your reluctance… Edgar slowly walks towards Wevv, and the light in the room seems to fade, except for a halo around the eyes of Edgar. Azazel growls a slowly deepening sound, and animal itself seems to expand in the gloom, merging with it, and drawing it into itself. Edgar stretches out his hand and points at Wevv. He speaks, and his voice has a strange echo YOU 'will ''tell me what you know '''Edgar: You 'WILL' tell me what you know. You will tell me what you know, NOW! An electric charge seems to fill the room. An impending sense of doom creeps into the air, and gathers around Wevv…..and vanishes in an instant as Wevv laughs. Just like that the spell is broken. Edgar looks shocked. Even the lynx Azazel appears surprised. Or perhaps the seemingly sudden appearance of Mr. Wang in his path, holding a pair of sais in his hand is what did the trick. Wevv: Oh my! That was impressive! But, no, if you want to know what I know, well, you’ll just have to agree to my terms. I promise you, they are not that harsh. Edgar stares at Wevv. He shakes his head, and then seems to come to himself. Edgar: '''Who are you? '''Wevv: ''(snorts)'' Come now, stop being foolish. We have business to get to. Don’t we? Edgar narrows his eyes, and then picks up a crystal flask and his glass from the bar and refills it. Edgar: '''Yes. I believe we do. What do you propose? '''Wevv: '''Excellent. I knew I could count on you Edgar. First, we should discuss terms… ''Later:'' Wevv’s private jet lands in Glasgow Airport. Wevv makes his way into the airport proper, Madison is by Wevv’s side, holding a PDA. Mr. Wang walks behind them. Madison reads off the PDA. '''Madison: Short arm lariat? Wevv: 'Feint for his left knee. He injured it back in his days in Electric Current. He always makes a move to protect it. I’m not even sure he’s aware of it. When he reacts, European Uppercut, followed by a palm strike, and then a Japanese arm drag. Let gravity work FOR me. Option two, facebreaker knee smash, followed with an inverted overdrive, or perhaps a suplex. I won't know for sure which might work better until I actually try to lift his massive ass in the ring. '''Madison: '''Don't you think you’re getting a little too prepared? '''Wevv: '''Nonsense. I must examine all possibilities, and then let the moment decide which one to take. But I must know how he will react, and anticipate his moves. You see Madison, the standard strategy will not work in this match. If I try the standard ground and pound, I’m a dead man. For you see, I become a stationary target for Shock’s ‘special” powers. No, I have to keep moving and keep him off balance and that means taking the battle to him. '''Madison: '''I think you’re giving him too much credit. '''Wevv: '''He's tied for the highest Body Count Madison. That is not a fluke. Besides, even if it is, all it takes is three seconds to lose. Villiano proved that. One slip and three seconds later it’s all over. I will not make the same mistake twice. How’s that for a sound byte? '''Madison: '''It’s good. It’s honest but it still has the right amount of cockiness people associate with you. '''Wevv: '''Good! ''Beyond the gate, a camera crew waits. '''Wevv: '''Just in time. Kenzo, you have your assignment. I’ll see you at the building. Wevv smiles at the cameras, and waves, and slips an arm through Madison’s. Mr. Wang fades into the background. Wevv and Madison step into the sea of flashing lights and make their way to the limo and to the press conference. ''Previously:'' Wevv: As I said, I know where they are, but they’ve been sealed away. By your ancestor I believe. From information I have gathered, only you can break through the seal. ''Current:'' At the press conference for Insanity. Wevv sits along with his fellow superstars. He keeps a plastic smile on his face, as he constantly checks his iPhone for a message. ''Previously:'' '''Edgar: I can break that barrier. Once I am inside, I can finally obtain the ingredient to Grandfather’s formula for creating LIFE! By destroying those hateful creatures that have haunted my family for generations and turned us into laughing stock when we should be RULING those cretins! Wevv: '''I thought as much. BUT, and here is my price! For the information I am to give you, I want at least one, perhaps two or three. To be delivered to me. Alive. Dead will not do. Disfigured will not do. They must be alive and in good health. Of course SOME damage may occur. That will be acceptable, but no more. And to ensure my future properties well-being, my associate and I will accompany you. ''Current:'' Wevv’s iPhone vibrates with a text message. Kenzo had received the package and was off to deliver it. Wevv had begun to sweat through his calm façade. This is the moment he lives for. When the gamble pays off or goes horribly, horribly wrong. But, Wevv has a good feeling about this one. He hears his name called and stands up and walks to the podium, while the crowd boos and cheers. It amuses him to no end that they could never make up their mind. Style has it’s advantages. Samuels should take notes. '''Wevv: '''Greetings friends! I’ll keep this brief! The crowd groans, and Wevv laughs along with them. '''Wevv: '''The Deathcube! What better way to prove oneself as the true champion than to survive the rigors of one of the most brutal matches this company has ever thought of. I can only hope, when all is said and done, that I will be the one to emerge victorious. ''Previously'' It had been hours trekking through the French countryside, just this side of the border with Belgium. The land was lush and peaceful. Truly a work of art. Until they had reached the boulder with the symbol carved onto it. Edgar had cried out in joy as seeing it. Barely able to contain himself, he hastily began the ritual. An hour later and a pillar of shimmering iridescent energy had appeared over the boulder and then split down the middle and vanished in opposite directions through the forest. Edgar had laughed then, and called up a pair fire elementals and sent them off after the vanishing wall. '''Edgar: '''To make sure they don’t escape… Smoke began to waft on the afternoon breeze '''Edgar: '''Azazel! Hunt! And the lynx yowled in glee and took off into the smoky woods. Edgar was right behind the beast, followed by a solemn faced Wevv Mang, and an equally solemn Mr. Wang. Moving quickly, in a matter of minutes, they come to a valley, with a river running down the middle, The flames can be seen through the trees, but they stay away from the group and the smoke seem to be blown away before reaching them. They follow the stream and see Azazel sitting on a boulder, the lynx yowls and then takes off into the woods. The group quickly follows. What appears to be a game trail snakes through the woods, but upon closer investigation, the trail is not natural at all. Which is confirmed within minutes as they come upon Azazel, who appears to be feasting upon a small animal. An unnatural animal, with strange coloration. Edgar drops down beside his familiar and looks at the still alive creature. Tears well up in his eyes. '''Edgar: '''It’s true!....They do exist…..at last! I WILL AVENGE MY FAMILY!!!! Jumping up, Edgar smashes his foot down on the creature, stomping it into a bloody mess. Edgar begins laughing maniacally and the flames following like obedient pets roar higher. Edgar steps through the tress and into the clearing, where a village of sorts sits. And the screaming begins as Azazel makes it’s presence known, and Edgar’s laughter grows louder and to Wevv’s ears, crazier…. ''Present:'' 'Wevv: '''Eh? No, I have nothing but respect for all of my potential opponents who was fought tooth and nail to gain an entrance into the Death Cube. The wheat has been separated from the chaff, so to speak. As for those who haven’t earned their spot, well, I’m sure they’re going to be in for a surprise. I mean really, every competitor is eager to go through hell to get that spot. You don't think there might be some resentment after some one wins the Royal Beanstalk to get a spot in the Deathcube, and across the way, they see some schmuck who just got awarded the spot like a prize in a cereal box? I know I’d be a bit resentful. ''In Wevv’s pocket his phone vibrates. 'Wevv: '''Excuse me. Wevv pulls out his phone and reads the text message. An involuntary guffaw escapes his mouth. Wevv turns back to stare into the blinding lights, and his smile seems more genuine, his presence more energetic. His voice more smooth. '''Wevv: '''But perhaps I am being too hard on this administration. For, perhaps, in the madness, a plan lies in wait. For you see, friend or foe, there can be only one winner in the Death Cube. You can't share the prize of World Heavyweight Champion. Indeed, your friends may be more dangerous to your victory, as I have been reminded only recently. Respect to those who have made it this far, but I will not hold back. I plan to win, as I’m sure everyone else does as well. '''Wevv: '''Speaking of this administration, I must admit, I am impressed. The competition on Insanity has been off the charts. Every week another superstar proves why he should be respected. Why this company is the best. And it’s all due to the Little Red. She has shown that in her, shall we say unorthodox manner, she has brought out the best in all of us. So, while I am not accustomed to this, I would like to admit that perhaps, perchance, I was wrong. And maybe, it is time to make amends. No more questions. ''With that, Wevv leaves the podium and walks to the back, letting his bemused and slightly puzzled colleges in his wake. Wevv meets up with Madison, and starts to hustle her towards the exit. '''Wevv: '''It’s done. Now, it’s out of our hands. Fate, be kind this once. ''Previously:'' Fire roars around the clearing, but does not enter. The air seems to be sucked out as if in a tornado, but clean air is somehow replaced. Edgar stands in the middle of the village, and laughs as he points his hands and strange energies strike the creatures that run, but seem unable to find a way to escape, as the fire has them trapped. Wevv Mang and Mr. Wang watch, but pay more attention the surrounding fire than to what Edgar is doing. Suddenly, Mr. Wang lets out a shout, and slams down a cage onto the ground. Wevv joins his friend and looks inside. Two males and a female huddle in the cage. Wevv stares at the creatures, and they stare back at him. A low growl is heard, and Wevv looks up to see Mr. Wang, sais in his hands, blocking the way of Azazel, who has it’s eyes fixed on the creatures in the cage. Suddenly Edgar is there. '''Edgar: Those two! I want those two! Give them to me! You can keep the other one, but those two MUST DIE! Wevv: '''No Edgar! We had a deal! I will take these three! The rest are yours, as promised. Now we shall be on our way! '''Edgar: ''(As if in a daze)'' With the death of these miserable creatures, I can feel my power grow! And those two! Those two are special! I can feel it! I must have them! YOU WILL NOT STOP ME! Edgar roars, and Azazel springs. Two things happen at once. Mr. Wang strikes Azazel out of the air, and the energy Edgar released as Wevv stops as if hitting a wall. Wevv calmly pulls out a 9mm and shoots Edgar in the shoulder. Edgar cries out in pain. Edgar: '''HOW?!?! AHHH! '''Wevv: '''Apparently the lesson in my office was insufficient. I paid a heavy price for my protection. Now, let this be a lesson to you. You cannot harm me, but I can harm you. Let that flesh wound be a reminder. Now, I shall be on my way and will leave you to your….whatever. As per our agreement. Come Mr. Wang. Wevv picks up the cage and drapes a cover over it, and then looks at the roaring wall of flame, takes a deep breath and steps towards it. The flames die away and let him through. Once clear, Wevv holds up the cage, and lifts the cover. He looks at the three terrified and creatures in the cage. He speaks slowly. '''Wevv: '''If you want to live, you will just have to trust me. The creatures, too scarred from the horror they have just witnesses nod once and the go back to trembling. ''Current:'' The door to Little Red’s office opens and Red walks in, She sees a large shape covered with a cloth on her desk. Curious, she walks forward and sees a note taped to the side of the shape. She tears it off, and tries to read the words on the note. Her face screws up in concentration, and she bites on a long red fingernail as she reads. The message says: My Dearest Red, I know our relationship has not been on the best of terms. I can only blame myself for getting off on the wrong foot with you. However, as time has gone by, I have come to see your charms. So, I would like to make amends. Please accept this gift as a sign of my change of heart and my sincerest apologies. I look forward to working closely with you. If you can ever forgive me. Yours truly, Wevv Mang Red puts down the note with a shrug, and then tears the cloth off the package. Inside the cage, three tiny blue creatures huddle together. They look up into the eyes of the crazed blond, and the one wearing glasses says to the one with the white beard: '''Brainy: '''We’re smurfed! ''Elsewhere''''' Wevv is silent in the back of his limo. Mr. Wang also seems distant. Even Madison seems lost in thought. '''Wevv: '''It is done. Now, we see where this shall lead. He keeps that thought in his head, and tries not to think of the price that must still be paid. And he keeps trying to forget the image of a shattered village and the horrendous cries of dying creatures, only three apples high.